Hope, Soph, Mt Mya love
by All About Ritz
Summary: what if the Curtis brothers had a sister?but not any sister, a newborn sister. DarryxOC,PxOC,SodaxOC
1. Introductions a first hand thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

A/n- this is my first story so please review! Hugs!

**Pony POV**

I was dreaming I was in a Paul Newman movie when I jolted up from my brother Sodapop. Sodapop isn't my only brother. I have an older brother named Darry and a baby sister named Sophia.

Like I was saying before I got sidetracked, my brother Soda ran on my bed and start jumping so hard, I fell off the bed with a thud and groan.

" Rise and shine sleepy head!" Sodapop yelled and ran out the room before I could catch him. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen where mom was cooking eggs, toast, and chocolate cake.

" Hey mama," I groaned rubbing my head. She gave me a weird look and smiled her golden smile.

" Hey baby, good morning," she replied giving me my breakfast and a kiss on the cheek. I ate my food quickly and went into the den where dad was sittin', still rubbing my head. He looked up from his paper and grinned.

" Hey son, why are you rubbing your head?" he asked.

" Soda jumped on my bed so hard that I fell off my bed and hit my head," I exclaimed. Dad just laughed and shook his head.

" That's Soda alright!" he said and went back to his paper. I took advantage of the time I had and took a fresh shower. After that I put grease in my hair and waited for Soda, and my friends, Johnny, Two- bit, and soda's friend, Steve.

I sat on the couch and relaxed. While I'm at it, I might as well tell you about everyone.

Lets start with mom first. Mom is golden all around. She has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She's very beautiful and always happy. When she meets someone new, she always tries to find the good in them instead of the bad. However, she is still a very serious woman. Mom is 36 years old.

Dad is very handsome. Her is an all around great guy and will try to help anybody. He has a talent in which he can make anybody smile and laugh at even the worst situations. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He isn't exactly the most serious person though but he's tuff. He's young like mama and is only 40 years old but he looks 25 years old.

Next is Darry, his real name is Darrel Shane Him and I are kinda close but he's closer with dad and Soda. He just turned twenty and looks just like Dad. He has dark brown hair, and has Dad's face but his eyes are his own. They are like two pieces of pale blue- green ice. Darry would be handsome if his eyes weren't so cold. He just doesn't look twenty… he looks older- tough, smart, and cool.

Now is Soda… Soda is the brother I'm closest with. He looks a lot like mom. He has dark- gold hair and brown eyes; Soda has Dad's eyes. He isn't handsome like Dad or Darry is, Soda is like movie star kind of handsome. Soda is sixteen- going-on- seventeen.

Finally, is me. My name is Ponyboy and I'm 13, almost 14 years old. I have green- gray eyes and light brown hair that is a little bit red. I'm nothin like Darry and Soda or anyone in my family for that matter. I'm the odd ball, runt, of the family. I like movies and books. I like to write and I'm a real fast runner. I'm 5"7 and I have a pretty good build for a kid my age.

_A/n- this was a pretty boring chapter but it'll get better. I know, lame ending!_


	2. Nothin stays gold for long

**Pony POV**

Breaking me out of my trance, was a bang from the front door.

" Two-bit! The baby's sleeping! Please don't slam the front door!" Mom scolded. Two-bit gave a lopsided grin and gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and shook Dad's hand.

" So, how is Ms. Sophia?" Two-bit asked. Two-bit was one of the few others who Sophie would let hold her.

Sophia Ava Curtis was my baby sister. Sophie is only 4 months old and is the cutest little bundle of energy. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. That baby was always laughing and smiling…

Another little bang was heard and in walked my best buddies, Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. Johnny was like the puppy of the gang. His life at home was horrible cause his dad is always beatin' him and his old lady never stops hollerin' at him. Dallas was the hardest of us all. He spent 3 years of his life in the big bad city of Brooklyn, New York and had a record at the police station that was a mile long. Also, he was arrested at the age of ten.

" Hey boys, good morning," dad said and shook both my friends hands and smiled as they did back.

" Good morning you two, would you like breakfast?" mama asked them from the kitchen.

" No thanks Mrs. Curtis, I'm not very hungry, Dad beat me in the stomach last night and I'm still a bit woozy…" Johnny stated and sat down next to me while we watched Mickey.

Mom looked at him with sympathy and nodded. Then she looked at Dallas and he nodded with a smile. Mom and Sophie were basically two of the few things that he gave a genuine attitude to, and Johnny.

Another noise broke through the air. It was none other than Sophia Ava…

" I got her mom!" Darry yelled. He then walked out in a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and freshly cut and shaven. In his arms, a giggling baby wrapped in a light yellow and green blanket. He softly put Sophie in Mom's arms as she fixed up a bottle.

" You guys ready for school?" Darry asked Johnny, Two- bit, and me. I shook my head and exclaimed,

" Nah, Soda ain't ready yet," Darry ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

" Come on little buddy! You're gonna be late for school and I'm gonna be late for work!" he hollered, But soft enough not to upset Sophia.

"Darrel, not so loud!" mom scolded once again.

" Sorry mom but I'm going to be late for work! We have to leave!" he pleaded. Mom nodded and smiled.

" My little baby is working! I can't believe it! Look at his big muscles!" mom said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Darry pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a two-year-old.

" Mom! I'm 20 years old! Not two," he complained and somewhat grumbled.

Two- bit looked just about to burst while I felt it. Time soon caught up with us and we burst out laughing so hard we were on the floor gasping for breath. I rolled on my stomach and cocked my eyebrows up at Darry.

" You don't look like your 20 by the way your standing!" I teased him. Darry let his arms fall and let his pout turn to a scowl.

" Well I wouldn't if that brother of ours' would hurry himself up!" he said signaling to Soda who was running around and looking for his other shoe. Finally he found it and slipped it on while he checked his perfectly sheer, greased locks.

" Jeez, I'm ready, Old man…" Soda teased Darry again. Dad grinned and stood next to his eldest son and wrapped his arm around him.

" You hear that son? You're an old man!" dad laughed while Darry grinned and shook his head.

" Well dad, not as old as you! I'm 20 years younger," Dar said back.

" Hey!" Dad complained and gave Darry a manly hug.

" Bye Dad, have a good day at work," he said to dad.

" You too Son," Dad replied and continued to say bye to us. I walked into the kitchen and gave Mama a kiss on the cheek. Then, I picked up Sophie from Mom's arms and gave her a raspberry on her cheek and a soft kiss on the forehead.

" See ya later girly, bye Mama" I said and followed the guys out the door and into the truck.

The rest of school went fine until 4th period when we the intercom went off in Mr. Symes class,

" Ponyboy Curtis to the office please with all of his books," the secretary's voice said through the intercom.

" You're excused Ponyboy," My teacher said as I nodded.

When I walked into the office, the scene that greeted me was gruesome. Darry with a blank expression and the vain in his forehead popping out as it seemed as if he was holding in tears. Soda's face stained with tears while his shoulders shook effortlessly with sobs.

All I thought was, _whatever is wrong, it is NOT good…

* * *

_

A/N- I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPPY! Yay! Please Review!


	3. When it rains, it pours

_When it rains, it pours and boy did it pour… _

" Pony, M-Mom a-and Dad's car broke down on train tracks… They didn't make it…" Soda exclaimed.

" N- No! You're lying! It's just a joke!" I cried backing up and shaking my head.

" Where's Sophie?" I asked hysterically. Darry then pulled out the gurgling baby from her carseat. I took the Sophie and held her close to me, against my heart.

" Let's go home," Darry said as he signed both Soda and I out from school. This was not what I had my day expected to be. I mean, mom and dad were alive not even an hour ago! And, nd' now they're both… _dead_…

The car ride was silent except from the occasional squeals from Sophie. I was looking out the window, playing pictures of Mom and Dad through my mind and Soda... Soda was doin the same thing, I suppose. A car door struck me outta my thoughts, realizing it was not a train but Darry, my brother. I silently got out along with Sodapop while Darry unbuckled the baby out. I sauntered inside and sat down on the couch. It seemed almost as if they were just here. Which, Is kinda the case since they were here about an hour ago. _Still alive_…The smell of coffee sank through the air, Dad's newspaper on the coffee table…

The house looks deserted… as if I never noticed anything, for the first time, I let my eyes explore my surroundings. The room seemed dark from the spurring storm that was coming. A snow storm. The shades were open, as Mama always liked them open. Like I said before, Dad's newspaper was neatly rolled up on the coffee table. Little toys were sprawled up on the floor. Toys like a rattle, a Minnie toy that's ears made a crinkle noise and her clothes were silver so you could see your self. A blanket… I could almost feel Mom and Dad's presence. However, that was impossible cause they're _dead_.

A silently got up from the couch and went into my room where I closed my eyes. Through my eyelids, I was plagued by nightmares. Nightmares in which I have never had; not all of them were nightmares… some were dreams.

**Flashback**

" _Daddy! Why is there no fishies?" 3 year old Ponyboy asked his dad. This was Pony's first time fishing. Darrel smiled down at his son and sat him down in his lap._

" _Son, the fishes are there but the secret to fishing is patience," Darrel exclaimed. Ponyboy cocked his head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed._

" _Paytencee?" Pony asked with his squeaky voice, making his father chuckle and shake his head. _

" _Patience Honey. Here, hold the pole a little loose so when a fish bites, you can feel it. Just concentrate…" _

" _Kay…. DADDY! I feel da pull! I GOTS A FISHY!" Pony squealed. _

" _Okay Pone. Now, pull your pole back softly and real in slowly. Keep doing it and once the fish is up close, real in faster and I'll get it, okay?" Darrel asked the toddler. Pony was very observant at the mere age of 3 and did as he was told (most of the time). Ponyboy concentrated like his father told him and did as he was told. He tugged the pole back softly and reeled in slowly. _

_So concentrated that his little tongue stuck out of his mouth… what a Kodak moment._

" _There you go son, now you have it, I'll pull it up for you," pony nodded. His mouth slipped into a grin from ear to ear. _

" _Daddy, I- I did dat?" he asked pointing to the little fish._

" _Yes Pony, you got your very first fish! You're a very big boy now, did you know that?" Darrel asked the youngest Curtis (at the time) member._

_Pony shook his head, " I a big boy?" Ponyboy asked to his dad. Darrel senior nodded and gave his son a kiss on the head._

" _Yes kiddo, a big boy. Now lets go home and you can tell Pepsi- Cola and Darry, sound good?"_

_When they got home, Ponyboy ran into the house with a huge smile. He ran straight to a 5, almost 6 year old Sodapop and a 9 year old Darry._

" _Darry! Soda! I caught a FISHY!" Pony yelled throwing his arms in the air. Darry and Soda ran to him and caught him a hug. Darry looked down at his brother and grinned._

" _Your tuff now, know that?" _

**End Flashback

* * *

**

hope ya liked .REVIEWZ! 


	4. the gang finds out

**Chapter 4:The gang finds out….**

__

Darry POV

I couldn't believe it! My parents, whom I was just messing around with today, less than 3 hours ago and now we'll never see them again. I really guess the saying, _" You don't know what you have until you've lost it,"_ Is true, Very true. I would have done so many things, re-done things I've messed up, to get Mom and Dad back.

To name some incidents that I've faltered to forget, Mistakes I have made and the many arguments I've had with my parents…

When I was 14 years old, About Pony's age, I had S (e) x with my ex- girlfriend Dianna May. We thought it was love, but it was just _puppy lov_e. Just puppy love… I screamed at mom and dad and told them that they were wrong and I hated them.

The next, similar… my girlfriend got pregnant and when she told me, she was 5 weeks in… we talked about it and all seemed well until she got an abortion behind my back and we broke up. Mama and Dad found out and went off at me.

Another was when I told Ponyboy he was a piece of shit and was worth nothing. Pony was only 7 and I 13. Mom told me to go to my room but before anyone went up them steps, I said, " Go to hell!" I have a verrrrry bad temper!

People always thought I was the best child but I was probably a little like Dally. Over the years, I did straighten up, as you can see even though I am still hot under the collar (bad tempered). Nobody but my family and close friends know about those fights like Pony, Soda, and Johnny. Two- bit knows too but not Steve, he did not know us yet cause him and Soda met when they were 10.

So here I am still staring at the ceiling from Dad's recliner. Suddenly a couple voices and bang from the front door, I didn't look up though and just sat still.

" Hey Dar! What are you doing?" Two-bit asked walking in. I said nothing and blankly looked into his laughing eyes with my ice cold ones. His smile soon turned into wide eyes.

" Oh no. Darry, what happened?" Steve asked. I felt tears brimming my eyes but I won't dare let them fall.

" Mom and Dad… their car stalled on the tracks… they- they didn't make it…" I said stiffly stammering a little bit.

" WHAT! Where's, where's Sophia? If she was with them-" Dallas trailed off saying every cuss under the sun. He has always had a soft spot for Sophie. that poor baby will grow up not knowing her parents. What a shame…

" No. She's sleeping in her crib right now, Pony's in his room, Johnny, if you want to go see him… I'll be back; I have to identify the bodies…

* * *

a/n- just a filler for the time being. Hope you like anywaysJ 


	5. Registration

**Chapter 5: Registration** Darry POV 

We don't have much money as you probably know but it doesn't matter. Well, it does but there is no one to watch Sophie. I'm goin' down to the daycare where we all went to when we were little. I'm sure our teacher is still there. The funeral is Thursday, next Thursday. We have the obituaries done, Ponyboy wrote them. Mom's is:

**Name:**_ Eleanor M. Curtis._

**Age:**_ 36_

**DOB:**_ December 16, 1930._

**Funeral time:**_ 12:00 PM _

**Date**: Thursday, December 8, 1966 

36- year-old Eleanor Merriam Curtis was killed Tuesday along with her husband in a Train accident. Their car stalled on the tracks and the train hit the car, instantly killing the 36-yr. old and her husband. Anyone invited. Now dad's is:

**Name:** _Darrel Shayne Curtis Sr. _

**Age:** _40_

**DOB: **Jul_y 28, 1925_

Funeral Time: _12:00 PM_

Date: _Thursday, December 8, 1966_

40 year old Darrel Shayne Curtis Sr. was killed along with his wife Eleanor Merriam Curtis from a train accident. The date of the Funeral will be next Thursday at 12:00 PM. anyone is invited to come.

The Obituaries were simple but good. I picked mom to wear a white shirt and purple skirt, her favorite one, with her purple shoes but no one would be seeing her shoes. Dad will wear black shirt button-down and nice black jeans with black shoes. Dad was always wearing some sort of jeans.

" Darry? Can we come with you to the Daycare? We're bored," Pony asked. Guess it was ok. Who knows…?

" Um, yea, just behave," I knew that was a dumb thing to say cause with Two-bit around, he's bound to do somethin'. Since no one will be home, I have to bring Soph with us so I went into her crib and pulled her out.

Currently, she looked hilarious. Her baby hair was in every other direction, she was blowing spit bubbles, and she had food all over her clothes. I took a wash cloth and wiped her down while I also changed her diaper. Then, I put her in a yellow onesie, a white hat, and her white jacket. It was cold, snowing actually. I didn't want her sick.

" C'mon guys, lets go," everyone piled into the truck.

" I need to register my sister," I told the lady. She looked familiar and I'm sure the woman thought I did too.

" Here. Excuse me sir, but do I know you?" I smiled as I recognized her. She was my old friend's mom.

" Mrs. Lock? It's me, Darrel Junior," her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. We talked a bit as I registered Sophia. I'm sure thins will get better but I don't know when.


End file.
